VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 16
Characters * Nightshade * Silhouette * Wildfire * Sea Wolf Location * Harbor, Gateway City, MA * May 26th 2017, 2203 EST VOX Archive * Silhouette: tube opening, footsteps: 3 instances Master, he's here. As you predicted, he came alone. tube closes * Sea Wolf: I thought we agreed no comms! * Wildfire: Relax... Our master has other ways of communicating with us. We're honoring our agreement. did you? * Sea Wolf: I have the package... there were some complications. * Nightshade: Don't worry about those, sweetie. We really only cared about you. * Sea Wolf: You mean... this is a set up? * Silhouette: Call it whatever you want, but we prefer to see it as a... meet and greet. * Sea Wolf: Like a business meeting? * Nightshade: If you'd like. We have a proposition for you. giggle Play your cards right and maybe I'll have another one for you. * Silhouette: Cool it, Shady. Stay on target. * Sea Wolf: Well, whatever it is, I'm not interested. i've already got an assigment. Just pay me and I'll be on my way. * Nightshade: Why can't they ever just hear us out? * Silhouette: These Artifacts just like to do things the hard way, don't they? * Wildfire: Speak for yourselves, girls. I just brought two in this morning with hardly a weapon drawn. * Nightshade: The way I heard it was you took down Arkham X with one of my darts. * Wildfire: Just a demonstration. The Artifacts themselves came willingly, which is more than I can say about- * Silhouette: Enough. Shade, go left. Wildfire, take right. I'll flank him.. drawn: 3 instances * Sea Wolf: Look... drwn from sheath We don't have to do this...Just pay me! * Wildfire: Are you willing to come with us and have a talk with our employer? * Sea Wolf: No. Like I said- * Nightshade: Then we got to do this the hard way. Sorry, cutie. I'll try not to leave any scars, okay? giggle * Sea Wolf: I'm an assassin from an aquatic race. i am stronger than you realize. You are making a mistake. * Wildfire: Yeah, well... We're assassins, too. We've fought the likes of Batman, Green Arrow, and even the big blue Kryptonian. * Nightshade: So you'll forgive us, if we're not trembling in our boots. * Sea Wolf: sigh Fine, but you asked for this! swords clanking, rapid footsteps, swords swinging, whack, whack, whack, swords clashing, blade slashing, scream, sword swing, pained hiss, rapid footsteps, whack, thud, scream, bladed weapon piercing flesh, pained wail, blood splashing, cackle, gasps * Silhouette: expletive Rina! footsteps, body slammed against wall We want him alive! * Nightshade: giggle He's fine... Like he said, he's a big tough Atlantean. It's barely a flesh wound. Besides, I coated my blade with a special additive just for him. * Sea Wolf: stumbling footsteps I'm done with this... cough, water splashing, water dripping, stumblig footsteps Keep your money... footsteps, thud * Silhouette: Wildfire? * Wildfire: kneeling in water, mumbled counting He's still alive... Just out cold. He's leaking water from his pores, too... That can't be good for a fish-bot. * Silhouette: Master, if you're listening... The target is acquired. Open a boom tube when you're ready. tube opens Emma, Rina... Drag him over. * 'Nightshade: '''Figures there's no '''Hey Rina, good work subduing the Atlantean... Good thinking dehydrating him'. dragging, footsteps: 2 intances Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 15. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 17. * The Assassins Three talk about fighting Batman, Green Arrow and Superman because they used to be Talia's bodyguards. They probably fought in those big battles where there's like twenty faceless ninja assassins fighting against 3 heroes. They're like the big baddies' best agents, the ones left standing until the very end of the fight. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 16 Category:VOX Box Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Lykos ta'Lemuria/Appearances Category:Assassins Three/Appearances Category:Gateway City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline